FMCU2
It's here. The sequel to the FMCU, one of the original community MCUs, alongside Earth 77. No doubt a controversial choice to reboot this, jaga has decided to leave the original slate of films by themselves to help the forum continue expanding their storytelling talents through a new set of films. Working in a more restricted format will certainly not be as free, but the universe will be shaped collaborative within my guidelines, similar to how it would be made in a real business. The structured format and Wheel of Fortune (credit to Henry Pym (BTV) for that idea) allows stories to be focused and users to deal with heroes they may not be familiar with. News-feed Hi. Welcome back. If you want to take part in this project, I ask a few things. Spin the Wheel of Fortune to acquire a hero, hopefully one you are not comfortable with. I would like to see if we can make a unique film universe in which the films do not copy the MCU. Try different villains and whatnot. There are limited spaces as of now, so please refrain from adding anything else. You spin, you make, you collaborate. Speaking of which, we will be working closely together in a discussion with each other to make sure every character, plot thread and detail matches up perfectly. I will be controlling the Avengers film for now, but we will decide together who the villain(s) shall be. EG: If we decide upon the masters of evil then villains will have to spared. Again I will be making the art banners for the films. Dutt was also offered sidekick leadership, and he accepted it immediately. People are cool man. This wiki is cool. Jaga since decided that The Avengers movies should not be the pinnacle of each phase, believing each movie should hold it's own weight instead of ticking over until the Avengers. Members Rumoured FMCU members: Bat24, BIONICLEToa. Official, signed-on members - *Jaga 321 *DuttPanda *Actingoutlove *Draft227 *Coolot1 *Benspider Film Phase One''' ''-'' Assembled! * Unfinished film * '''The Sensational Hulk (DuttPanda) * [[Iron Man: Metal Warrior (FMCU2)|'Iron Man: Metal Warrior']] (Coolot1) * Thor: A Valkyrie's Rise (Actingoutlove) * Unfinished film (rumoured to be X-Men) * The Astonishing Ant-Man (Draft227) * [[Nova (FMCU2)|'Nova']] (Jaga 321) * The Avengers '''(collaboration project) '''Phase one is now locked into place, with no more films nor phase two films being made until phase one is completed. Phase Two ''-'' * Spider-Man film * Unannounced film (rumoured to be a X-men sequel) * Unannounced film * Unannounced film (rumoured to be an Ant Man sequel) * Unannounced film (rumoured to be Guardians Of the Galaxy) * Unannounced film * Unannounced film (rumoured to be an Avengers project) * Unannounced film (rumoured to be Captain America) * Unannounced film (rumoured to be Avengers sequel) Phase two is locked until phase one is completed, it is only here so Dutt/Jaga and other members can keep tabs on what's going on. Television Series Currently undeveloped. Category:FMCU2 Category:Jaga 321